


Take a Breath (and breathe me in)

by trashwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breathplay, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, University, the hey your exams are over now pay attention to me please fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashwriter/pseuds/trashwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Morisuke gets home there is a long-limbed half-russian former kouhai sprawled out on his crappy couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Breath (and breathe me in)

When Morisuke gets home there is a long-limbed half-russian former kouhai sprawled out on his crappy couch.

His mile-long legs are spread wide, knees splayed open, a delectable pink flush is crawling up over his cheeks and down his collarbones and a hand is shoved down the front of his threadbare track pants.

“You’re breaking into my apartment to jerk off on my couch now?” he says in lieu of the more traditional ‘I’m back’, enjoying the little jump that earns him as Lev yanks his hand away from his crotch.

“Yaku-san!” he cheers, all wide grins and sex-hair, “You’re back early! How was the test?”

“Not bad,” answers Morisuke, throwing a teasing look over his shoulder, “But not as much fun as you’re having. All alone, in the middle of the afternoon on my couch.”

“So mean Yaku-san,” pouts Lev, and Morisuke knows that pout, that particular combination of jutting lower lip and molten eyes is one of his favourites – he calls it the pout of epic sexual frustration. “I live on a futon in the middle of the living room of a 1LDK I share with two other people. And my gorgeous, amazing lover has been neglecting me for his schoolwork like some kind of responsible adult.”

“You’re very hard done by,” says Morisuke wryly, dropping his bag and toeing off his shoes. 

“Very,” agrees Lev easily, watching him with dark, hot eyes as Morisuke padded over to him.

“Just look at you though,” he murmurs, dragging his eyes over the tent in the front of his sweats, “You’ve been at it a while haven’t you, teasing yourself. Were you hoping I’d walk in and catch you?” 

“Not really,” answers Lev breaking eye-contact and flushing in a way that leaves Morisuke almost one hundred percent sure that that was  _exactly_  what he’d been hoping for.

He lets his most knowing smile twist his mouth and arches a brow for good measure just to make Lev squirm a bit and settles lotus style on the floor next to the couch.

“I haven’t seen you in two weeks,” Lev says loudly, “We haven’t had sex in at least a month and–”

Morisuke cuts him off with a long, deep kiss. A savouring kiss.

“And you’re panting for it,” he says, feeling a bit breathless as he pulls away, “I’m sorry, I know I’ve been busy but–”

“It’s fine,” says Lev, “I know school has to come first, and I’m trying not to mind it, but it’s  _really_  hard when you’re sitting here and still not touching me.”

“Sorry,” chuckles Morisuke, “Alright, then, you have my undivided attention and I’ll do anything you like. What’s your pleasure?”

Morisuke drags to back of his knuckles over the long elegant arch of Lev’s neck, slowly. Enjoying the feeling the muscles working under his fingers as Lev swallows thickly. 

“Do you want me to fuck you sensless?” he asks, “Or maybe ride you until you can’t see straight?”

Just as he’s about to move on to collarbones though, Lev catches his wrist loosely with his free hand, and Morisuke swears the room becomes degrees hotter and his skin two sizes too tight as Lev arranges his hand so that his palm is cupping the taller boy’s throat, his thumb slotting up nicely behind the hinge of his jaw. 

He tightens his grip, just slightly and feels the way it makes Lev’s breath hitch and his pulse kick up a notch. 

They’ve only done this a few times, the first time mostly by accident, but since then Lev’s asked a couple of times and honestly it’s some of the most intense sex they’ve ever had. Lev of course swears up and down that it’s not scary at all and that he comes so hard that his brains probably leak out his ears. 

Morisuke—it’s the power trip that gets him hot, he’s literally got Lev’s life in the palm of his hand and the idiot boy he loves so damn much trusts him with it, completely. 

Truthfully, intense might be too mild a word for it. 

“This? Are you sure?” he asks. 

He’s careful always to ask, because Lev doesn’t always make himself completely clear, and the last thing he wants to do is push his own desires onto Lev’s requests. He knows how to ask for it when he wants things and Lev is more than generous about accommodating but right now is about Lev’s pleasure and he wants to make sure he’s getting it right. 

“Yeah, I feel like—” and he makes an ambiguous gesture with his hands, which seems to be trying to encompass his current mood and the state of his dick in one fell swoop, “I want it, Yaku-san please, I really,  _really_  want it I swear,” he adds when Morisuke eyes him somewhat skeptically. 

The pout of epic sexual-frustration is back and there’s a note of true begging in the back of the characteristic whine. 

“Okay then,” Morisuke manages to say calmly, despite the heady fizz of excitement rushing through him, as he hikes himself up onto his knees for leverage and unbuttons his, already tightening, jeans. 

Lev gives him a bright grin and draws him down for a quick wet kiss as a thank you, Morisuke strokes his palm along the arched column of his neck without pressure and pretends like the fact that Lev pushes up into his hand doesn’t make him twitch in his pants. 

“Same rules as last time,” he says, trying to put on his best stern-senpai face, “The second you feel uncomfortable or scared you squeeze my wrist and I’ll stop.”

“I know, I know, I promise. Now  _come on_.”

Morisuke wants to smack him upside the head, tell him that being safe and communicating in bed is important but Lev has never felt anything other than completely comfortable in his bed (in his life, truth be told), even when he’s keeping him from breathing, and he knows he’d just get brushed off.

Instead he flicks him on the forehead and says, “Touch yourself,” leaning back to get a good look as Lev kicks his loose pants off one impossibly long leg and wraps his hand back around his dick with a soft hum, stroking the edge of his jaw with the pad of his thumb.

Not for the first time he reflects that it’s a good thing that he has no intention of giving Lev up to another lover, and leans down to fit their mouths together for a moment, reveling in the fading taste of green tea pocky and something that’s purely Lev.

And then he pulls away and presses his hand down onto Lev’s throat.

Lev struggles to pull in a breath and his pulse leaps and starts to pound doubly fast as he bucks his hips up hard into the hand working along his length. He lets out a thready gasp at the sensation that lets Morisuke know that he is at least getting some air and eases his nerves a bit. Keeping his grip on Lev’s throat firm he uses his free hand to ruck up his t-shirt and bends to swirl his tongue around the nearest of Lev’s peaked nipples and then blow on it softly.

Lev makes a choked off, broken moan, shockingly loud considering he can barely draw a breath, and his eyes flutter shut, rolling under the lids as he grasps for purchase and digs his long fingers into the couch cushions with vicious force.  

And Lev is so close – the slick sound of his hand moving over his dick and the way his back arches clean off the couch, hips snapping hard against the curl of his fist is telltale – and Morisuke can feel his shuddering cries vibrating under his hand and they pull the tight coil of arousal in the pit of his stomach tighter and tighter, ratcheting up the tension until he can’t help but dig the heel of his free hand into the ridge of his erection to try and get some relief for the pounding heat in his groin.

Then it happens, Lev makes one last frantic keening noise, throws his head back and freezes, every muscle taut, as comes in long thick bursts over his hand, stomach and the front of his sweats.

And Morisuke has to actively remind himself to  _let go_  as Lev collapses and goes boneless, drawing in short deep lungfuls of air and trembling visibly from adrenaline and aftershocks.

He fumbles with the waistband of his boxers for a moment, and takes himself in hand, he’s already right on the edge and slick with pre-come so he buries his face against Lev’s heaving chest, and strokes himself hard and fast, barely able to cup a hand around the head of his cock before he starts to come.

By the time the white stars stop sparking behind his eyelids and he's able to find the will to turn his head Lev has recovered enough to bury one wide long-fingered hand in Morisuke's hair.

"Hey," he manages to say, staring up into his lover's glazed grey eyes.

"Hey," croaks Lev hazily in response.

"How are you feeling?"

Lev gives the question a good minute of serious, brow furrowed consideration and then declares, "I love you," nodding slightly to himself, "I feel like I love you."

Morisuke feels the grin stretch his face and the fondness fill his heart until he thinks he might burst from it, "That's good," he says, "'Cause I feel like I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> done for a tumblr prompt (yakulev + breathplay)


End file.
